A graphical user interface (GUI) is a user interface allowing the user to interact with an electronic device. A GUI generally has a set of (graphical) elements for a user to interact with. For example, such elements may represent buttons, input fields, check boxes, icons, text fields, etc.
Difficulties may appear, however, whenever a user desires to navigate through a GUI, e.g., when navigating from one element of the GUI to another. It is desirable for such navigation to be as intuitive as possible to simplify the usage of the GUI. However, from the perspective of a developer of the GUI, it is also desirable to implement the navigation through the GUI within the electronic device with as little effort as possible. Furthermore, designing and/or adapting a GUI for different devices and/or different tasks often demands high flexibility as well as comfortable maintenance of the underlying navigation mechanism of the GUI. Moreover, it is generally desirable for the GUI and, in particular, its underlying navigation mechanism to use as few resources of the electronic device as possible. Further complicating matters is the need to support interaction both using a keyboard and using a pointing device such as a mouse.
Therefore, a continuing need exists in the art for improving user navigation through a GUI, particularly with respect to developing, implementing and/or controlling the GUI of an electronic device.